creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeadThing/Writing about it is not a good idea
I thought talking about this (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sound_I_Heard_Last_Night) would make it better, as lots of creepypastas claim. It didn't make it better. I'm having nightmares everyday. I don't know if writing about it made it worse, or if it just didn't help at all and this would be the natural course of events after my experience. I'm inclined to think I would be better off if I would just had never put this into words. The memory of that night would be repressed and it would have been for the best. For this reason, I think it will help me if I write this blog post to try to debunk my own story. If I manage to not believe this anymore, then I will be fine. Otherwise, I don't think my mind will last much longer. Debunking The Sound I Heard Last Night I will not read the story to avoid further stress. So do not expect a line by line debunking. But I know what happened. Actually, I know what I experienced, but not quite what happened, and this is what I will try to uncover in this blog post. First of all, I don't have a super vivid memory of the event. I was sleepy, and there is a chance I was experiencing a long lasting hypnagogia. If this was the case, the sound could have been just a waking dream, and, later, the inability to run, the insurmountable fear, and the perception of a presence responsible for the noise, all could be explained as sleep paralysis. Auditory hallucinations, waking dreams and sleep paralysis are all commonly experienced during the hypnagogic state. On the other side of the spectrum, there is the possibility that everything happened while I was in fact awake, and that there were no hallucinations of any form involved. In this scenario, it would still be possible to offer a valid reasonable and logic explanation. My first thought of an insect somehow getting inside could be the truth. Even though the windows were locked, and always remain locked because of my phobia, the house is bigger than just my bedroom and my studio. My parents are not afraid of bugs, neither is my sister, and, for my desperation, they often leave windows and doors open through the house. Not all bugs are killed by all bug sprays. Some are more resilient and require specific poisons. Maybe it went from night mode to day mode everytime I would turn on the lights, and its instincts urged it to click only during night mode. Or maybe the click was a distress sound, and after the spraying, (despite not being killed, I doubt any insect would be completely immune to it's effects) it just got worse, to the point of a persistent clicking throughout the night. My enhanced senses and my deep fear of bugs were then responsible for the paralysis and for the perceived presence. So much adrenaline and bug spray in a confined dark room cannot lead to a pleasant experience. Any combination of the two explanations can be true: the experience could have been part hypnagogia and part bug and/or fear of bugs and/or exposition to bug spray. The range of reasonable explanations could also include factors that I neglected to consider. No matter how convoluted the explanation, if it doesn't involve the existence of the supernatural or require any other axioms, by the Lex Parsimoniae, it is still a better explanation to the refered set of experiences and/or phenomena than my story. I hope this reasoning help me get my wits back in place and rid me from the nightmares I've been riding ever since that night. Category:Blog posts